The invention relates to a device having a switch comprising a chromium layer and an adjacent semiconductor layer.
The invention also relates to a method of depositing chromium layers by means of sputtering in a working gas atmosphere comprising a group VIII element.
Chromium layers are used as a contact layer (at the bottom) of a semiconductor layer, for example an .alpha.-SiN.sub.x -H layer, in a switch in a device, for example in a device such as a LCD-device or plasma-device. The switching voltage of the switch in the device is preferably as low possible.